hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Genthru
|kana = ゲンスルー |rōmaji = Gensurū |also known as = The Bomber |name = Genthru |manga debut = Chapter 130 |anime debut = Episode 75 (1999) Episode 61 (2011) |japanese voice = Tsuyoshi Koyama (1999) Hiroyuki Yoshino (2011) |english = Todd Haberkorn |gender = Male |status = Alive |hair = Light Brown (Manga & 1999) Platinum Blond (2011) |eyes = Blue (1999) Orange (2011) |affiliation = Bomb Devils |previous occupation = Greed Island Player Leader of the Bomb Devils |type = Conjuration |abilities = Little Flower Countdown |image gallery = yes }} Genthru (ゲンスルー, Gensurū) was the leader of the Bomb Devils, alongside members Sub and Bara;Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 142 he is among the players trying to clear the game Greed Island. He is also known as the Bomber among Greed Island players.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 130 Genthru serves as the main antagonist of the Greed Island arc. Appearance Genthru is tall and very thin. He has lanky arms. In the 1999 series, he has and brownish red hair, while the 2011 series gives him blond hair. He has a pointed chin and angular glasses that give him an evil look complimenting his chin and cheekbones, giving him a generally pointed look. Personality Genthru is a sociopath who enjoys killing. He lacks empathy for people at large, with the possible exception of his friends Sub and Bara. Due to this, he is extremely self-oriented and is able to commit acts of mass murder bordering on terrorism with no difficulty. Genthru also disarms his enemies due to his constant composure—he rarely lapses from his calm demeanor. However, he volunteers to roll the Risky Dice when one of his companions is readily willing to do it, citing a promise to "share risks equally." Later, he also agrees to hand Breath of Archangel over to Gon and company, on the condition that they use a duplicate Archangel to heal Bara. Plot Greed Island arc Genthru is introduced as one of the members of Nickes' players alliance, and plays the role of an informer and a high positioned member of the alliance for five years. He explains the basic information about Greed Island and the spell cards to new players, such as Gon, Killua and Biscuit. He also gives warning about other players, specifically someone called the "Bomber". Genthru is aware of the spell put on Killua earlier by a player and proposes to remove it if he and Gon join the group, but the boys refuse the offer.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 131 Later, in a cave, the members of the alliance gather in search for more cards. Genthru reveals that he is actually the Bomber and has placed a time bomb on every member of the alliance, threatening their lives for all the designated cards they held. As a warning, he kills Puhat.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 143 When the cards are given, Genthru does not keep his promise and detonates all the time bombs, killing all the members of the allied group,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 144 except Abengane the exorcist, who had managed to remove the bomb before the detonation due to his exorcism ability and Cuzco.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 147 Accompanied by his friends Sub and Bara, Genthru continues to amass the rest of the designated cards in order to win the game through any means. While Gon were busy with Razor's dodgeball game, he and the other Bombers killed Kazsule's team. He informs Tsezguerra of this and discovers that Gon has one of the cards he needs. Gon refuses to back away, challenging him instead.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 169 Tsezguerra's team delays Genthru's team for three weeks so Gon and the others could think of a plan.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 171 Once Genthru goes after him, he uses his remaining Accompany cards to pursue him. He is isolated with Gon, and gets into a one-on-one battle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 175 Based on Gon's movements, he deduces that someone who knew of his abilities was alive. At first, he overwhelms Gon due to the difference in skill.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 176 At the point that Gon is supposed to go with the plan, the boy does not, allowing Genthru to use Little Flower to detonate his left hand. However, Gon used the opportunity to kick Genthru in a weakly-guarded place. He manages to avoid being hit head-on with a Jajanken by tripping on a rock. Deciding to outwit Gon, he pretends to surrender to get Gon near him with his Book out. He proceeds to crush the boy's throat so that he could not utter "book" again, and dispel it. Enraged, Gon soaks Genthru with gasoline to nullify his Little Flower.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 180 Out of options, he decides to use Countdown. Before he can complete the conditions, however, Gon uses Jajanken on the ground, revealing it was a covering for a pit. Genthru falls and is trapped in the pit, where Gon uses Jajanken to defeat him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 181 Following the battle, he is tied up and brought to an open field with his defeated partners. He requests that Breath of Archangel be used on Bara, who had been severely injured by Biscuit. While he is tied up, Abengane touches him and says "I caught the bomber," releasing the bomb. Abengane later comments that Genthru is still stronger than Gon and that the boy would not have defeated him if he had not prepared for dealing with Genthru's abilities beforehand.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 183 Abilities & Powers Genthru has demonstrated that he is quite a formidable foe on numerous occasions. Tsezguerra had even surmised that he could only hold Genthru off for a limited amount of time before he reached Gon, further emphasizing the threat he posed to the group. He has shown both considerable agility in reaction and Nen as well as the the ability to manipulate even the most clever individuals as he managed to fool the entire group of Greed Island players comprising Nickes' group for over 5 years, all the while planting bombs on each one. Enhanced Strength: With only one punch to the face, Genthru knocked Gon off his feet and sent him flying a few meters from his original position. Enhanced Speed: Genthru can move fast enough to catch Gon by surprise. Keen Intellect: Genthru is moderately analytical and an accomplished manipulator. His strategies often include intimidation to coerce other players into doing what he wants. Proficient Hand to Hand Combatant: Genthru overpowered Gon in combat during their confrontation, receiving a critical hit only due to his underestimating his opponent. Nen Genthru is a Conjurer with remarkable skills in Transmutation. He is a capable, experienced and dangerous Nen user who is able to use all five Nen types, either in one of his Hatsu abilities or in combat. He makes ample use of Ryu in combat, both to strike and defend himself from Little Flower. The fact that this ability has no effect on him while it is often lethal to others, proves that he has a great amount of aura and is able to control it most efficiently. However, his abilities have a few flaws that experienced or forewarned opponents may exploit to their advantage: for example, one can minimize the damage from Genthru's Little Flower by using Ryu (or similar techniques like Ko) on the part touched by him. Furthermore, since he uses Gyo in his hands in order to protect himself, the rest of his body is coated with little protective aura. When he uses Little Flower on both of his hands, any nen-enhanced attack on the rest of his body would result in severe damage. Trivia *Genthru's Nen Ability may be a reference to [[w:c:yuyuhakusho:Karasu|'Karasu']],''' a character from Yoshihiro Togashi's '''YuYu Hakusho. Both characters use bombs as their primary weapon. *Genthru's 2011 voice actor Hiroyuki Yoshino voiced Sub and Souheil in the 1999 adaptation of Hunter × Hunter. *He wears his Greed Island Ring on the ring finger of his right hand. *His sunglasses look similar to the ones [[w:c:yuyuhakusho:Younger Toguro|'Younger Toguro']] wore in YuYu Hakusho. *According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Genthru's stats are: References fr:Genthru Category:Greed Island Players Category:Conjurers Category:Male characters Category:Bombers Category:Antagonists